FLY
by himitsuni
Summary: Short stories of love comedies with different pairings on each chapter of Haikyuu characters. Mainly on Karasuno's characters. NB : Because they only let 4 characters listed, I inform you that there'll be other pairings from other teams too coming up later. WARNING : This story contains ILLICIT and SEXUAL LANGUAGES and SEXUAL ACT of MALE X MALE (GAY/YAOI) and 18


**Fly**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DOWN'T OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY CHARACTERS ON IT (T_T)**_

_**Chapter 1 [Kageyama x Hinata]**_

_Hi, I'm Hinata Shoyo. It's been a while since inter high but we still practice as hard as usual. The third year's senpai kept practicing even though they have to prepare for exams. It's been exciting, inter high. But we need a lot of practice again, for next year's spring tournament. I bet there'll be stronger opponents than we have faced but we won't lose. And I'll be the best decoy ever._

_THWACK!_

"Oi, Hinata! What are you doing spacing there again, you airhead!" Kageyama hit the back of his head.

"Ow,ow! It hurts Kageyama!" Hinata whined as he rubbed the back of his head, looking at Kageyama in annoyance for ruining his daydream of self introduction. "Aren't we're still on break?"

"No breaks for you! Your receive was still far from okay!" Kageyama said as he dragged him back to the court. The others watched calmly as they gave small knowing smiles, used to the scene.

The Spartan training style Kageyama gave him was rough, but he gave the occasional toss that motivates Hinata to continue. It was late at eight when they finished. They walked home together as usual with some other members on foot as Hinata push his bicycle. They parted on the foot hill store, usually Hinata parted ways with Kageyama too, but since he followed him, Hinata kept pushing his bicycle. "Umm… Aren't your house that way?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Don't know what to do with Kageyama following him.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you following me?" Hinata asked again when he didn't explain why he followed him.

"No particular reason. There's something I want to tell you." He looked at his feet as he walked.

Hinata looked at him strangely. He didn't believe it when he saw some concern in his eyes. _Kageyama was nervous? _He quickly get rid of that thought as he thought it was impossible for the arrogant and mighty '_king' _to be nervous of anything. But Hinata wonders what he meant. How bad was the _'something' _Kageyama want to tell him_. He won't tell me that he didn't want to toss for me from now on, won't he? _Hinata panicked.

Suddenly Kageyama came on a halt and faced Hinata as he looked him in the eyes, uncertainty and fear reflected on his eyes which glint with excitement before it closes. "I like you!" he said firmly, the dark surrounding covered his well heated face. Hinata froze as he processed what Kageyama had said.

_Eh? _"EHHH?! W-what aa-are you t-talking about?" he stammered. "Do you have a fever or something or was it the ball that I accidentally spike to your head just now?" he reached for Kageyama's forehead but caught midway.

He gripped his hands tightly around Hinata's. "I'm serious." He locked gaze with Hinata, who went silent again as he does the loading process. Almost suddenly his face was flushed and dropped his hold on the bicycle. "W-w-wha h-how? Didn't you hate me the first time and keep arrogantly put me out of everything and kept everything was all about you alone?" he stammered and waved his free hand around frantically.

"If you ask how, well, at first I did dislike you. I didn't hate you. You have the talent yet you didn't get trained to use it to the fullest. I rarely get fired up like I did with you. Not the fired up like angry or something I did to my old team. But really fired like I want to beat you but at the same time I don't want those small competitions we did come to an end. So I kept doing it, let you win and then make it fair again so you always want to win against me. I was happy." He confessed as he held Hinata's hand tighter and brings it to his chest, pressing it to his rapidly beating heart even though his face was red. "And when I found out we're compatible to be a pair, even though you're so bad at receiving at first, I get excited. You should know this," he took a deep breath, "I would always toss to you."

Hinata's face was so flushed he was trembling and felt his leg wobbled to hold his weight. "I-I- " He stammered out. Don't know what to say after the big confession. True he didn't hate Kageyama and enjoyed their small competitions, but he still didn't know what he felt right now towards Kageyama was the friend kind of like or lovers kind of like.

As if sensing his distress, Kageyama stroke his cheek. Hinata flinched to the touch. "You don't need to give me the answer right away, I know you must be confused as the airhead you are." He chuckled. Usually he would be annoyed when Kageyama laugh at him, but this time he didn't. "I will wait for your answer." He said firmly and kissed Hinata's cheek. "See you tomorrow." Kageyama said as he walked away, leaving Hinata in standing absentmindedly on the street.

XxX

Hinata didn't get any sleep last night as he kept remembering the scene with Kageyama. He yawn on his way to the gym. Suddenly someone was running right past him, the familiar scene made him chase the figure he known too well straight to the gym. In the end, Hinata couldn't outrun Kageyama as they sit breathless in front of the gym's door.

"Are you guys stupid? Why did you kept doing this meaningless competition? You only spent your stamina before practice." Tanaka commented as he walked pass them.

"It's not meaningless." Kageyama said as he tried to catch his breath. Hinata blushed when he remembered why it was not meaningless. Tanaka looked at both of them questioningly, wondered if something happened between them.

The practice itself was at usual, well, not as usual at it seems. As he wondered why Kageyama didn't scold him as much as usual, he didn't notice the ball he was supposed to receive. "Hinata!" Kageyama yelled at him but can't do anything to prevent the ball that went straight to Hinata's face, he fell with a loud thump on the floor.

"You stupid!" Kageyama scold him as he help Hinata sit. "Stop daydreaming in the middle of practice! Thank God it wasn't a quick that landed on your face." He sighed as he rubbed Hinata's back.

"Sorry Kageyama." Hinata looked at him with teary eyes and rubbed his stinging face on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama only sighed and continue to rub his back, unaware of the stares the others gave them.

"Daichi-san." Tanaka scooted closer to the captain. "Don't you think there was something off with them?"

Daichi nooded in agreement. "I think so. When did Kageyama became such a good kid?"

"That's not what I mean though." Tanaka sighed heavily at their pure minded captain. He noticed Tsukishima walked towards the pair with Yamaguchi following behind him.

"What? Did you cry over a ball landed on your face? You're such a wimp." He sneered with his usual attitude towards Hinata. Kageyama glared at him.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and take care of your own boyfriend there?"

The whole team alerted with what Kageyama said. Pissed with what Kageyama said, Tsukishima was rambling as Yamaguchi pulled him away. And with that Tanaka finally realized what happened between the pair. "What is it Tanaka?" Daichi asked him.

"There's n-nothing!" he laughed. Tanaka thought it would be a problem if the rest of them knew what's going on between the two of them. He knew that being in a gay relationship was tough so he ought to keep it a secret. He could only hope the two of them didn't have it harsh if they were found out.

XxX

Hinata was walking on the corridor towards the gym when he noticed Kageyama was standing not far from where he was. His attitude towards Hinata was not as harsh as before that Hinata had become comfortable being around him, and he noticed that Kageyama was smiling more too. He was about to call him when he noticed someone was speaking to Kageyama.

"I like you! Please go out with me!" A girl's voice said.

Instinctively Hinata hide behind the nearest thing he could find. He was surprised to see some girl confessing to Kageyama as he didn't realize how popular Kageyama really was. He felt a slight dislike towards the girl and surprised to realize that he was jealous. Fleeing the scene in a hurry, he didn't realize that Kageyama noticed him from the start.

Hinata run as fast as he could as his breath catch his speeding heart. It was hurting. He was scared to hear what Kageyama would say to the girl. He must have agreed. The girl was cute, and it's been a month since Kageyama confessed to him and he hasn't give him a definite answer. Kageyama must have given up on him. The thought stirred his mind and his stomach churned. He needs to be alone where no one could see the tears that running on his face.

In the end, he didn't attend the afternoon practice and fled home. He called Tanaka with his still hoarse voice, telling that he was sick and not to worry. He had curled himself under the covers and cried all afternoon. Regretting that he didn't realized his feelings soon and gave his answer to Kageyama.

Kageyama searched around the gym when he didn't reject the girl soon enough to chase after him. Hinata sure could run when he meant it. "Hmm? Kageyama, what are you doing? Quick change your uniform and get to practice!" Tanaka slapped his back. "By the way did you see Hinata? He usually came earlier than me though I came earlier than usual today."

"Eh? Hinata didn't come to the club room? I saw him running towards the gym's direction ten minutes ago."

"Eh, really?" Tanaka's phone rang. "Ah, wait a sec. Hello? Oh, Hinata! We were just talking about you." There was a slight pause as Hinata answered. "Eh? What's wrong? Are you okay? Be sure to get some rest. Bye" he snapped his phone close.

"What did he said? Where is he?" Kageyama asked impatiently.

"Chill, man. He was just feeling unwell and went home. True his voice was hoarse though, but it sounds more like he was just crying rather than having a sore throat." Tanaka wondered. Without further saying, Kageyama dashed out. "Oi! Kageyama!"

Pretty much know something happened between them, Tanaka went back inside and report to the captain that both Hinata and Kageyama was sick.

XxX

The doorbell of the Hinata's household rang noisily as someone pressed the bell over and over. There was no one at home in the moment as Hinata's mom was staying over her friend's house. Hinata get up sluggishly from the bed, he lost his strength to the heartbreaking he was feeling. When he opened the front door, with a surprise he slammed the door back to close when Kageyama slipped his foot to hold the door from closing on time. He pushed the door open.

Hinata tumbled to the floor as his legs totally lost their strength. Kageyama caught him on time and pulled him into a hug. "K-Kageyama?! This is the genkan (NB : front door, meaning someone could see them)!"

Sensing his concern, Kageyama lift and carry him to his room and without further saying put him down on the bed and kissed him. Hinata was so surprised he didn't close his eyes when Kageyama's lips touched his. Kageyama held the back of Hinata's head to prevent him from backing away. To his surprise, Hinata didn't close his mouth and Kageyama's tongue slipped inside and roamed around his mouth, chasing to catch his tongue.

Hinata moaned to the sensation he felt for the first time and clenched his hands on Kageyama's chest. When Kageyama released his mouth, Hinata was panting hard and leaned on him. "Sorry," Kageyama mumbled. "I didn't mean for you to see that. I make sure to tell her I have someone I like already." He said as he knew what concern Hinata.

Hinata rubbed his swollen eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"I'm glad." He pulled from Kageyama's hug as far as he could stare into his eyes. "I like you." He blushed and averted his eyes. "Sorry to make you wait."

"I know." Kageyama said and hug him again. "I like you too."

Hinata felt content on his arms and when Kageyama pulled him into another kiss, he didn't resist and simply enjoying the touch of his lips against him. He moaned into Kageyama's mouth when the kiss becomes heated and Kageyama pushed him down onto the bed. He broke the kiss, "W-wait, Kageyama!"

"Why? You don't want this?"

"I-it's not like that. B-but can two guys do it in the first place?"

"Of course they can." Kageyama kissed him. "Or this is actually your first time doing something like this?" Kageyama teased.

"Of course!" Hinata blurted out as he blushed. "That was also my first kiss." He mumbled. Kageyama froze in surprise as his teasing expression melted into a smile of affection.

"Is that so?" he asked gently, happiness tingled in his voice. "I'm glad." He kissed Hinata again. Slow and gentle, pouring all his feelings onto the kiss, and becoming more heated that by the time they part Hinata's head was spinning and his face and breath was hot.

Kageyama caught his lips again and slipped his hands under Hinata's shirt as he do so. He moved his palms across Hinata's chest, caressing, and stopped to pinch his nipples. Hinata let out a soft whimper as a tingle of pleasure cross his spine. As he pinched and rubbed Hinata's nipples, he trailed kisses down and licked the pink nub, Hinata let out a surprised moan.

Hinata closed his mouth with one hand, trying to muffle the moans he was making and another gripping the sheets tightly. Kageyama pulled his hands from his mouth and whispered in his ear, "Just let it out. I want to hear the voices you're making."

"Nngh!" he let out a soft whimper as Kageyama nibbled on his ear. "B-but! It's embarrassing! Ah!"

"I said no. I want to hear them." Kageyama commanded. Hinata shivered when he heard the commanding tone, he liked when Kageyama was being demanding. "Let's make it so you couldn't think of anything else."

"Eh?"

Hinata lost his ability to think when Kageyama ripped his clothes off and gulped his erection down in one shot. He gripped the sheets tightly with both hands as he arched his back, unconsciously thrust his hips up. Kageyama gripped his hip with both hands to keep him from squirming as he continued to do the ministrations. Hinata released one of his hands and gripped Kageyama's hair, signaling that he was close as he tried to pull Kageyama's head away but won't backed. Hinata released into Kageyama's mouth in a strangled scream as his body trembled. Kageyama swallowed the overflowing cum on his mouth and felt the thick liquid went down his throat that left a bitter taste to his mouth.

"S-stupid! Why did you swallow it!" Hinata blushed.

"Because I want to." He looked at the blushing Hinata seriously that made him blush even redder.

Hinata glanced down and gulped. "L-let me d-do that to you too. I d-don't want to be the only one that c-cum." He tried to reach Kageyama but his hand was caught midway.

"Nope. I _will _also come, but not now." He assured Hinata. "Get onto your stomach."

Hinata flipped over hurriedly at Kageyama's tone even though he didn't know what Kageyama would do to him, his lower body was still weak that he wobbled a bit as he tried to hold his hips up, blushed when he realized the pose exposed more parts of his lower parts. When he tried to close his legs, Kageyama grabbed his legs and pulled them open further than the first and shoved a pillow to him. Hinata trembled when he thought Kageyama was staring down at his exposed body, he was so embarrassed and don't know what to do because this is the first time he was doing something like this with somebody else.

He heard the rustle of clothes and a cap was opened. He yelped when the something cold was poured onto his ass. "K-Kageyama? It's cold." He panicked. Kageyama gave a smacking kiss on one of his butt cheeks. "It's fine. It'll warm up soon."

Hinata was going to ask what he meant by _it _but he sucked his breath when Kageyama's slick fingers brushed his puckered entrance. The cold lube was chilling against his hot opening that made him shivered in the sensation the feeling brought. He moaned against the pillow as his member began to twitch and harden again.

Kageyama mapped his back with soft kisses and occasionally nibbled on his ear and sucked his nape, leaving marks that was visible on Hinata's light skin. Hinata pant harder and clenched his eyes and mouth shut as best as he can to prevent him from letting more than muffled sounds of moans and screams. Kageyama rubbed his back to calm him down and push his index finger inside to the first knuckle and pulled back, he done this a few more times to get Hinata used to held something inside him before he pushed his finger all the way inside.

Hinata let out a soft whimper, felling a little uncomfortable of the finger that penetrates his tight muscles for the first time. He didn't felt any pain, only a strange sensation as the finger slowly moved inside him, pressing and twisting inside his soft walls. He jolted in surprise as a sudden pleasure shot up his spine when it brushed something inside him.

Sensing his reactions, Kageyama pushed back onto the spot where Hinata's prostate was as he pushed in the second finger. Hinata grunted in discomfort as his hole was stretched more but soon the feelings turned into moans of pleasure as Kageyama hit the spot again. After a while as Hinata's cock was leaking and his hips shivered as he hold his hips up, Kageyama pulled his fingers out and earned a whine of protest, dissatisfied as he was close to climax.

"Ngh… Kageyama?"

Kageyama pulled his pants down to his mid thigh and pulled his shaft out. Poured a generous amount of the lube and stroke his shaft until the lube warmed up and coated his entire shaft. Pulled apart the cheeks to expose the twitching opening, Kageyama pushed in slowly onto the right muscle ring. Hinata gripped the pillow and let out a grunt of discomfort. Feeling the pain of first penetration as Kageyama's big shaft pushed his way inside. Once he was fully sheated, he stopped and hold still for Hinata to get used to the intrusion and stroke his softening cock until it began to harden again.

"Ah! K-Kageya-ma!"

Feeling the pain subsided, Hinata tried to nudge back, moaned when he accidentally hit the perfect spot. Getting the signal, Kageyama pulled slowly and pushed inside, earning a encouraging moan and snapped of hips back to meet his each thrust. He thrust a little harder as Hinata seemed to be okay and his hips moved with his pace. Kageyama's thrusts get harder and faster as he got closer to climax. Reaching around, he stroke Hinata's shaft hard with the same pace as his thrusts.

Hinata looked back at Kageyama, his face was flushed, tears wet his shiny eyes that were clouded with lust and his pink lips were wet with saliva as it was slightly opened with silent pleas. Unable to resist the adorable face, Kageyama sunk down and clash their lips together, tongues intertwined. Their pace was frantic and the only audible sound was the slaps and the headboard banging onto the wall as the bed creaks. The squelching sounds of Kageyama's stroking Hinata's shaft which stream liquids and his penetration was erotic as Hinata's muffled moans turned Kageyama even more.

A few more rams of hip and hard strokes, Hinata came with a muffled scream of Kageyama's name as he clenched around him, dragging Kageyama to share the release inside him, hot spurts of cum wet both Kageyama's hand and hinata's insides, dripping onto the sheets below. They fell onto the bed in weak heap of bodies as they catch their breath, still connected.

"C-can't breathe." Hinata protested with hoarse voice, still panting. Kageyama mumbled an apologize, and slowly pulled out as Hinata whimpered at the sensation of Kageyama pulling off and the drips of cum leaking out of him. Kageyama moved out of the bed and put on his pants. He went out of the room and back with a warm towel and clean Hinata's body. Tossing the towel to the corner of the room, he scooted to the side, pulled the covers and covered both of them.

Feeling Kageyama lay down beside him, he turned around and snuggled into his arms. Kageyama plant a soft kiss onto Hinata's forehead, whose eyes began to drift shut as he fell into slumber.

"I love you."

XxX

"Hinata!"

Kageyama yelled as he tossed the ball to him. Seeing the ball flying towards him, he began to run to take the toss. But to his surprise, his legs gave up and he fell down, failed to hit the ball that bounced on the court floor.

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelled again, panicking to see him fell. "Are you okay?" he approached Hinata who was still sitting on the floor, his face flushed.

"What's wrong?"

"K-Kageyama, you-!" Hinata grumbled. "It's all your fault! My hips were still sore because what you do to me last night! Not to mention you go at it again a few more times in the middle of the night!" he scowled.

"It's not my fault when you're being like that." Kageyama pouted. "Besides, didn't you come as much as I do?"

"That's not the problem!" Hinata flushed.

Kageyama laughed and gave him a smack of kiss on the lips. "Also, call me by my name when we're alone, okay, Shoyo?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Hinata protested. "What if others knew?"

"I don't mind. Besides, I'm the only one listening." He said. "Hmm? So?" he taunted.

"O-okay, I get it. T-Tobio." Hinata blushed even harder.

"That's right." He gave Hinata a kiss again. "Don't forget to call me that when we're having sex, yeah?"

"W- LIKE I'M EVER GOING TO DO THAT!"

Kageyama laughed.

It was still early in the morning so there were only the two of them in the gym. But they didn't realize Tanaka was hiding beside the door and heard every word of their flirting.

_I would be happy if they kept their voice down and not talk about those kinds of stuffs loudly in public!_ Tanaka cried silently.

_**-end of chapter-**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! **_

_**It's been a while since I finished the Captured by You featuring Eren x Levi. Now I'm back with the characters from Haikyu! I've been in love with the two of them since the beginning of the anime and foresee their future together. MUAHAHAHA!**_

_**Ehem! Anyhow I decided to make a different pairings for each chapter because I love to pair them all. True I was going to do pairings from Kuroko no Basket (aka KnB) but I haven't even finished the second season. (though I haven't even finish Haikyuu either. LOL. I can't wait to wrote it!)**_

_**And also remembering that there were people requesting for a second chapter of my Misinterpreting of Gareki x Nai, I think I'll do just as you guys asked.**_

_**I realized that my style of writing has somehow…. Changed…. A bit. I read many MM novels lately and they really affected my style of writing and my grammars (Maybe?) and I'm writing a novel right now, not like it was going to be published, but I wished I could published it on ebooks online. Maybe I could be lucky on that. Since they were all my originals I don't think I could post them here. I tried fiction press but no one reads that. T_T**_

_**Okay so, make sure to help me by reviews here, because I really need your opinions and suggestions of ideas of plots. I really appreciate all your likes, follows and reviews so much! You rocks!**_

_**Himitsuni**_


End file.
